


Kodak Theater

by unrequited_rain



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, old people in sexual situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrequited_rain/pseuds/unrequited_rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>future fic (really really really future). brendon's been nominated to win an academy award for his soundtrack and is really nervous. spencer decides to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kodak Theater

**Author's Note:**

> so I wrote this in... omg 2010. way before Vices & Virtues ever came out. I like to daydream at work and the idea was panic bombed after their third album and brendon and spencer went their separate ways, married other people, divorced other people and finally drifted back together. so I'm imagining they're mid-late 40's, fair warning.

They are possibly both very, very drunk. They have to be, because there is no way this could ever seem like a good idea to a sober mind. But they are flush with happiness and excitement (and yes, alcohol) and they feel on top of the world. Brendon's movie has won two Oscars tonight and is looking good for at least two more, including one of the ones Brendon is up for. They even saw Shane and Regan and their three kids, whom Brendon hasn't seen in at least five years and Spencer in a lot longer. And best of all, Spencer held his hand and kissed him on the red carpet, in front of the cameras and every one. Their lives will be a little crazier, and Brendon's PA will kill him for not warning her, but it was worth it to have Spencer's hand in his, warm and reassuring in face of all the bright lights.

But now Spencer was tugging Brendon with him, in between the aisles of seats to the back of the theater and Brendon feels fifteen again, sneaking out to hang out with Spencer. Although he knows if someone had told him twenty-seven years ago, or even three years ago, that he would be sneaking out of the Academy Awards to have sex with Spencer Smith, he would have laughed in their face. And then Brendon's snapped out of his musings when Spencer gets them to the lobby and pushes him against the closed doors behind him. He gasps when Spencer curls one hand around his neck and the other goes to his hip and starts working it's way under his shirt. "Spence," he gasps. Or tries to, but then Spencer's mouth is on his and his kisses are burning hot and wet and Brendon's knees go week because it's good, it's so good. Spencer tastes like whiskey, a little like pot and underneath that like a rainy summer day, like he's finally home and right where he belongs, and not for the first time Brendon wishes they would have gotten their heads out of their asses earlier, wishes they could have had this sooner.

"Spencer!" he gasps again and tries to pull away, but his hands stay oddly immovable from their place wrapped around Spencer's waist. "Spence, we've got-" Brendon lets his head thump back against the door and bites his lip to keep a moan in. Spencer's mouthing up Brendon's jaw to his ear and starts tracing delicate lines behind and up and around it with his tongue and that never fails to turn Brendon into a pile of jello. "We've got maybe fifteen minutes till they get to my award and if-" he's cut off with another strangled gasp. Spencer's moved down to press sucking kisses to his neck, which is unfair and Brendon will be so angry if he leaves a mark where other people can see. "If my chair is empty, or if I have a hickey," he moves his hand to Spencer's hair to pull him away. "I will die of embarrassment, and then several people will bring me back to life and kill me again."

Spencer smirks and presses another burning kiss to Brendon's mouth. "Well then I guess I better move fast." And then Brendon can't think, can't even breathe as Spencer sinks to his knees and unzips Brendon's pants right in the middle of the lobby where any one of the few hundred, possibly thousand people inside the theater could walk in, or any one of the reporters or photographers outside could sneak in and get a shot of a lifetime.

But Brendon's zipper sounds loud in the empty space, with only their heavy breathing for company. And Spencer doesn't even move his pants all the way down, just pulls Brendon's dick out of the slit in his briefs and swallows it down without any preamble. It shouldn't be hot but it is, knowing that at any moment someone could walk in and let the whole world know Brendon Urie is getting his dick sucked by his boyfriend, right in the middle of the Oscars. But then Spencer is sliding a spit slicked finger along his ass at the same time he does this thing to the head of Brendon's dick and Brendon gasps so loud he could almost swear it echoes and he can't make himself care about that at all.

"Spencer, Spence, please, I don't... I want..." His fingers tighten in Spencer's hair, which is obviously a mistake because Spencer purrs and it sends vibrations shivering through Brendon's dick right up into his bones. He has to close his eyes and think of cold showers, of walking in on his parents, anything to keep him from coming right then, because he hasn't come so fast from so little since he was eighteen and realized there were girls who wanted to have sex with him.

But then Spencer pulls off and Brendon whines at the loss of Spencer's mouth. Spencer chuckles low and rumbley and Brendon shudders again because that is patently unfair. So Brendon steels himself, fingers tightening in Spencer's hair because after two years he's pretty sure what Spencer's response is going to be to what Brendon's about to do.

"Is that the best you can do?" he asks. And it's breathy and half gasped out, but Spencer still looks up and glares at him before taking his cock and swallowing it down all the way to the base again. Then Brendon has to bring his free hand up to his mouth and bite down because he's coming with a shout as Spencer pushes a slick finger into his ass and crooks it just right to rub against his prostate.

Brendon's panting heavily and he thinks maybe he should take his hand out of his mouth, but Spencer's still sucking gently at the head of his cock and it's not enough and it's too much and Brendon wants to keep back the pathetic little whine he knows he's making.

And then his phone vibrates and Brendon has to pull Spencer off because that's going to be Mary telling them to get their asses in there because it's time for him to win a fucking Academy Award, and don't give me any of that Debbie Downer crap Urie because you totally fucking deserve it. So Brendon gives another tug to Spencer's hair and he stands up and kisses Brendon. And he didn't swallow at all, that fucker, because Brendon's got a mouthful of his own come, which is gross and hot at the same time. Brendon's dick twitches and tries its best to get hard again. It's almost painful because he is so not a teenager anymore and his dick should listen and not be getting hard when he's about to go and be on national television. Despite that, his limbs feel loose and he's not as nervous as he was ten minutes ago, not about winning or losing anyway.


End file.
